Prurience
by jauntily
Summary: The quality of being prurient Hyuuga Hinata is a hotel heiress, Uchiha Sasuke a world-renowned actor. But when one night flickers between these two due to mistaken identity and too much alcohol; they have to deal with their aftermath. Sasuke/Hinata AU.
1. Prologue

『#**001****.**** Prologue**』_  
a good morning kiss_

* * *

"Hinata-san? Hinata-san!" shouted a high-pitched voice from across the restaurant. "Hinata-san!"

It took the aforementioned girl a while to hear the echoes of her name, but as soon as she recognized the voice she hurried to the source. Rushing from one mighty decorative table to another and then to the far end of the room, the petite girl tried her best not to hit anything in her path. And if she did, she knew someone would have to pay for a replacement. Thankfully the restaurant didn't open up till later that afternoon.

Today was an especially important day for the staff (and not to mention the guests) of the prestige _Hotel Hyuuga._ According to their latest staff meeting, a group of well-to-do movie stars and singers were soon to be arriving, and regardless of the hustle and bustle; the Hyuuga's were low on working hands. It wasn't everyday—well, it wasn't every _day_ of the _week_ that someone of upper-class status would choose to stay at the _Hotel Hyuuga_ and everyone had a job to do.

Except for those who _owned_ the hotel, naturally.

However, unlike many young hotel heiresses, Hinata chose to provide some sort of help to the staff and was eager (well, as eager as she could be) to help with the evening's preparation. Which now lead to the current session of Hinata finding the woman in charge of the hotel's prided four-and-a-half star restaurant _Ichinichi_ ("One Day"). In the mood to advertise, _Ichinichi_ serves fantastic tenpanyaki; one of Hinata's favourite dishes.

"Yes?" she questioned meekly, as she stuck her head through the metal doors. "Matsudomo-san, what is it that you require of me?"

"I just got a call that Haruno-san will be sick today, I know I shouldn't ask _you_ about this but I… and I'm sure your father would really appreciate this… I need you to be a waitress. Just for tonight!" the elder lady explained in quick syllables whilst bowing her head in respect, her wrinkles forming a deep impression of desperation.

Despite of Matsudomo's maturity and age, there were a few flaws in her plan. The first and main flaw was, Hinata knew nothing about being a waitress. She already found it difficult to weave herself through the restaurant when there were _no_ clientèle around. The thought of carrying a platter of hot soups at peak hour was a disaster in itself. Another notable flaw was the fact that Hinata had to study for an upcoming exam (University was such a troublesome ordeal, but an admirable one in Hinata's opinion). It was a personal goal to do better than just pass.

"N-No, that's okay. I would be honored to help the hotel out some more for tonight."

Sadly, Hinata never really learnt to say 'no'.

Even if Matsudomo's offer had some flaws, the thought of helping her father was a reward in itself. Their relationship wasn't exactly the picture-perfect father-daughter magical kind; in fact her father has stated many times that he would be better off without her. But in spite of those thoughts, Hinata always attempted to prove herself in father's eye. Most of which left no sincere impression on the stoic man. Sighing at her personal reflection, Hinata moved her position and entered the large, modern kitchen that was decorated with state-of-the-arts pots and pans. It was quite homey.

"You're a godsend! And don't worry, I'll pay you tonight!" the woman rushed again.

Hinata never really liked being paid for things like this, especially with the expediential worth that she was entitled to. Twenty-two and living on a trust fund, it was superficial but it was how she had learned to live. At least she wasn't like Hanabi, who could max out a credit card in less than hour or like Neji… who pretty much _despised_ his heritage in the first place.

"You don't have to pay me, Matsudomo-san; you know I don't like being paid for helping around the hotel," she replied earnestly.

"We'll you're going to have don Haruno-san's nametag for tonight, we always make a duplicate in case," Matsumodo informed. "And then charge them one-thousand-three-hundred yen for having lost it."

Politely, Hinata giggled along at the snarky comment; as an elite hotel it was a mandatory requirement to overcharge both their guests and their employees. Something Hinata found unfair and something her younger sister would call 'the way of life'. In an effort to part and get about ten-seconds of cramming, she bowed her head and muttered a quite farewell. Sliding back out the metal double-doors; Hinata was surprised when came face to face with one of her hotel friends: Ino Yamanaka. She was statuesque, thin, blonde and overall beautiful; but now Ino was just a small-time waitress (and best bickering buddies with the absent Haruno Sakura).

"Hinata? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be studying?" her tone interlaced with a teasing curiosity. "Or are you here to ogle at the boy candies that are going to walk in this hotel in about a few hours?"

"I-I'm just helping o-out," Hinata mustered up with a string full of stutters and a face as red as a tomato. "A-and I d-don't know any boy candies," her eyes looked to the ground as she said it. Because, well; there was _one_ person she would consider as such.

"You can't fool me! And besides, I'm going to be starting at that drop-dead _gorgeous_ Uchiha Sasuke. And forehead's sick tonight, so he's going to be _all mine,_" she added in a sing-song voice whilst sticking her thumb to the center of her forehead. "I'll bet you'll be staring at him too! You know who he is, don't you?"

"U-Uchiha who?" Hinata asked, clueless.

In a matter of seconds Ino's faced changed from utter excitement to 'I did _not_ just hear that'. However, no one could (or would) blame her; Uchiha Sasuke was the _perfect_ hottie. In a brief list, he was a stunningly talented actor (winning influential Japanese awards like they were giving it out free samples of food at a grocery store), one of the _sexiest_ men alive (as stated by magazines and screaming _fangirls_ from around the globe), incredibly smart for his age (he was crowned prodigy once he could _breathe_) and successor to his family's oil tycoon (which practically was the lifeline to _everything_ and _everyone_). And for someone _not_ to know him was practically a crime against nature.

"I'm s-sorry, Ino-san; I don't really catch up with these things," she defended.

And Ino's curt _"clearly"_ was the only suitable response for Hinata's act of illegality.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Any love is welcomed. Reviews only inspire me to continue ;;


	2. Chapter One

『#**001. Chapter One**』_  
me, one day_

Preparing the intricately designed tables, with glass ornaments and pastel candle sticks; Hinata contemplated on how she stumbled upon this situation. How she managed to be persuaded into doing this confused her to no end (she was supposed to be studying for her _University Entrance Exams_). This made her really wish that she could say no to people. But alas, that attribute was never going to become hers. Hence, Hinata tried to make the best of the situation and assigned mental goals for her to achieve.

As she did that, Hinata turned her head slightly to the other four… and a half tables that still needed to be organized, the young heiress sighed thankfully that there were many _certified_ waitresses surrounding her and doing their jobs straightforwardly yet professionally. She gave a quick glance to some the most notable employees (in her opinion).

Obviously, there was Ino Yamanaka, who was currently placing utensils on the decadent tables. She had been a friend of Hinata's since receiving the job. Hinata knew that Ino had to balance three things: school, her family's flower shop and being a waitress at the _Hyuuga Hotel_. This made the Hyuuga heiress secretively envious on how Ino could do all these good things, have a supportive family whilst staying so beautiful and calm (except for times when she is in the same room as Haruno Sakura).

Then, Hinata spotted Tenten, both a waitress and a bartender for the hotel. Tenten never usually dressed in her waitress attire, but rumour had it that she had to take a more feminie approach—and that Hinata's cousin forced her too—Surprisingly. Tenten had been a friend of Hinata's since childhood and receiving a job at the hotel had always been expected. She was rivalling against Neji for a manager position for the restaurant (both were trying to work hard for it), and usually butted heads with him whenever she had the chance. However, everyone knew (or assumed) that they both were involved romantically despite Tenten having to deny the idea every single time. But even if she was dating him, Hinata wouldn't mind—she liked the idea of having the beautiful brunette as a possible cousin-in-law.

Soon, without realising it, Hinata was standing completely still whilst her eyes piercing straight through Tenten. Feeling the stare through her back, Tenten turned to face Hinata; surprised by the fact that she was watching her. The chocolate-haired girl decided to question Hinata in a long, teasing sort of way:

"Hinata, are you checking me out?" she questioned suggestively.

"N-No!" Hinata mustered in quick succession as a red blush went through her face.

"Don't deny it Hinata, I know you think I'm _incredibly_ sexy," Tenten commented whilst giggling at the embarrassment she was causing.

"Oh, _stop _it Tenten…" Ino interrupted sternly with a long hand beside her hips. Hinata was thankful for her rescue, until Ino completed the sentence. "Hinata _totally_ thinks I'm sexier than you."

After a short silence, both girls began to burst with laughter and adding more comments to their childish antics; leaving Hinata to feel victimised by their innocent pesters. This was then added to Hinata's imaginary list of why she didn't want to work in the restaurant tonight (right under the massive points of _University Entrance Exam!)_. Trying her best to ignore the pair of waitress, Hinata silently returned to the four… and a half tables that she was assigned to prepare.

"But you know who's really sexy, _Uchiha Sasuke_…"

* * *

"Oi, oi, _oi!_" Naruto yelled in the box-like limousine. "Wake up, you lazy ass! It's five in the afternoon, what the _hell_ are you doing _sleeping_?" Before Naruto could punch the 'sleeping' Shikamaru in the arm, the movie director lazily evaded it without even trying, resulting in Naruto bracing his fist to the dark leather interior of the vehicle. His face began to crease (but not from the pain).

"You slept throughout the entire three hour plane trip _and_, you went home at seven last night to sleep and you're _still_ sleeping! It's time to listen to your personal alarm clock and _wake up_," he added. "Back me up here, Sasuke."

Of course, Sasuke didn't. Naruto should have known that Sasuke was aloof and would never incorporate himself in something he found so pathetic. Waking up a movie director who was infamous for sleeping any chance that he got would be one of them. But sometimes people weren't open-minded enough to embrace that, especially a newly introduced foreign actor that liked to use his mouth more than his words.

"Why do I feel like I'm talking to myself?" the blonde asked radically.

"Because you are," was Sasuke's only answer, as he stared contently through the tinted glass of the limousine.

"Whatever," the blonde responded. "Do you guys feel like going out tonight? The hotel knows we're coming, we're going to get attacked—"

"Then if that's the case, why don't we order room service?" Shikamaru mustered, seemingly in his sleep.

"We did that the last time, and I swore that we'd never do that again. It was like watching grass grow but instead of _watching_ we were _eating_ and instead of _grass_ it was _sushi_," Naruto argued.

What Naruto had just described never actually happened, and both residents in the car knew that he was just arguing for the sake of it (and to hear the sound of his own voice—

which to both men sounded like a whining donkey). Sasuke however, favoured Shikamaru's idea but knew it would be good exposure for himself to make some sort of avid appearance. Despite being the most famous thing to hit the planet it was always good to have that kind of stability (even if his fans weren't).

"Just eat at the restaurant, then go straight back to the hotel room." Sasuke suggested, and he knew at least one of the two would decide to go with him.

"For prodigies slash celebrities, you two have got to be the most _boringest _people. _Ever. _I am _so_ bringing reinforcements."

"Naruto. Just _shut up_," was Sasuke's intelligent (yet darkly sexy) response.

* * *

8'oclock rounded up a full house for the restaurant _Ichinichi_, and Hinata had helped three families and five couples simultaneously within two hours. For aristocratic people, some acted more immaturely than others. Hinata noted how difficult it was to carry a pitcher full of Coca-Cola and another one full of water whilst someone decided to slap your backside at the same time. She really had to applaud Ino, Tenten and Sakura for sticking to their jobs for so long if they had to go throw this routine every day.

Despite this, Hinata had to deal with a few extra things in her wake. She felt slightly uncomfortable in her uniform, a pencil skirt and a vest with a name tag of another person. It was an advantage in the fact that it avoided questions such as "What is a _Hyuuga_ doing as a waitress?" yet it was also a disadvantage because Hinata was a slow responder whenever anyone either called out 'Hey, Waitress!' or 'Haruno-san!' Not only that but it was extremely difficult to hide herself from those who actually _knew_ who she was. She had to figure out different routes between tables in order to be to evade their observation ranges.

But at 8'clock, it became a significant moment as it was time that Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto's reinforcements (Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji) had decided to enter the restaurant and grace everyone with their presence.

Hinata was one out of the entire female majority that almost fainted from the intensity. Though she may have not known who Uchiha Sasuke one, she was an incredibly big fan of Uzumaki Naruto—somewhere to the point of _obsessive_. She was thankful for being the only waitress that had her hands free and being assigned as their hostess for the night.

Hinata was unaware that she could possibly be murdered by many, many, jealous people (including her waitress friends).

* * *

"Wow, there are some cute waitresses here tonight," Naruto commented as his cerulean eyes observed the restaurant. "I'd like to have some of them for dessert," he joked casually, knowing that no one would be interested in him as he stood next to the _godly_ Uchiha Sasuke (bastard).

"Like any of them would fall for you, when there's a wolf like me on the prowl," Kiba added—somewhat the duplicate of Naruto's animalistic personality but Kiba had dabbed into more action roles rather than serious acting ones.

"Why any women would go out with either of you two, is dumbfounding. Even for me," Shikamaru added whilst staring at something invisible in the room.

"While you guys think about the girls, I'm thinking about my stomach! Man, I'm so hungry I could eat two horses… and still have room for dessert!" was what Chouji randomly came up with in the spur of the moment. He was the Shikamaru's best friend and a celebrity restaurant owner. But of course, there were times when he wanted to go to someone else's restaurant.

Sasuke however, just wanted to eat_ something_ besides a waitress or two horses. So he strolled straight to the reservations desk and clearly stated his name and added his preference for 'somewhere private'. With his impressive good looks and superior star status; Sasuke knew all his wishes would be granted (no matter where he was). And this female employee was no exception, as she furiously scribbled out someone else's name in her reservation book and directed the group of men in a booth that was close to the restaurant's acclaimed view, away from all of the other guests.

"Lucky bastard," was something Naruto muttered under his breath as he followed the Uchiha's lead. Because, the best Naruto got was free ramen (and by God, he hoped this restaurant had good ramen or he was out of there).

As they were seated, Sasuke noted that every woman (and some men) turned to stare at him or at least attempt to. Blatantly, he ignored each and every one of them as he usually did. Sometimes Sasuke hated this lifestyle, but tonight he had brought it upon himself and wasn't going to audibly complain about anything tonight. Like any of the other bachelors (Naruto had brought along) usually would.

Before anyone could notice, the employee was soon replaced by a timid girl that had a strong red flush to her cheeks and a somewhat weak attempt to achieve a cheery exterior.

"G-Good evening, sirs and w-welcome to _Ichinichi_… I'll be your w-waitress today my name is—" the waitress started before Naruto oh-so kindly interrupted her with a laugh.

"Are all you waitresses this shy and cute?"

Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes (as did many others) and walk away in order to avoid Naruto's shameless attempt to flirt with someone that was probably only interested in one person: Sasuke. However, much to his surprise—the waitress blushed more than before and her eyes went straight to the tiled floor.

He realised that this waitress, was actually _just_ attracted to Naruto. A strange phenomenon that Sasuke never thought he would ever witness. He wasn't sure if he was to be grateful for having her.

A gut feeling told him tonight was going to differ from every other night.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Next chapter, there will be interaction between the two. Finally. Sorry for the slow update! D: Oh, and different sub-pairings along the way.


End file.
